


George & Nicky

by Peace1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: These are one shots about Nicholas and George. You can send any request you want:)
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Info

Hi, 

I alreay wrote some one shots about these two and now I thought about making an extra book just for these two.

So you can send request with anything you like :)

I will post everything I already wrote in here.

Have fun :)


	2. Forgetting things

Nicholas never wanted to finish the post-race interviews as quickly as he does now. He wanted to see George as soon as possible. When he had finished the interviews and had a few minutes before the debrief, he walked quickly to George's Driver Room.

When he got there, he knocked and to his surprise the door opened quickly. It was dark in the room, but he could still see George's red eyes. He closed the door behind him and was about to say something when George pounced on him and kissed him. It wasn't their first kiss, they'd kissed before, but both were drunk and neither had said anything about it afterwards.

It wasn't a harmonious kiss either. It was a meeting of teeth, tongues and a lot of spit. Nicky felt how much anger and frustration there was in the kiss. He wanted to break away from him, but George kept pushing him against the wall. When they were both out of breath, they had to separate.

Nicky looked worriedly at George and brushed the tears that had formed from his cheeks. "Are you okay?" George gave a sardonic laugh. "Nothing is OK. And I don't want to talk about it either.” “Maybe that would help you. I want to help you."

“Do you know how you can help me? Make me forget.” George walked closer to Nicky. “Fuck me so hard that all I have to think about is you and your cock. That I can forget all that.” “George, I don't know.” “Then don't, then go. I'll find something."

George turned away from Nicky. Nicky was about to say something when he heard his team want to get him for Debrief. Before opening the door, George turned around. "If you have changed your mind, come to my hotel room later." He turned away again and lay down on the couch.

Throughout the debrief, Nicky's thoughts were on George. He had never seen him so hurt before, and all he wants is to help him. But he doesn't know whether that's the right choice either.

As he passed George's room in the hotel, he couldn't help but knock. It took longer for George to open the door this time. Again, the room was dark and Nicky could only see the outline of George. This time George closed the door. "Did you change your mind? If not, you can go again."

"If it helps, we'll do it." If he could have seen George's face, he would have seen a small smile form on his lips. He pulled Nicky back to him and started kissing him wildly. When both tongues met, both had to moan. Nicky reached behind him and pressed the light switch that switched on the small lamps on the bed.

He picked George up and then threw him on the bed, only then did they both break the kiss. He saw George's eyes went dark with pleasure and his eyes slide over his body. George was lying on the bed with his legs apart and dressed only in boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

Slowly he stripped down to his underpants while George rubbed his hardening penis through the underpants.

Nicky crawled onto the bed between George's legs and spread them further. “I see you couldn't wait.” He ran his hand over George's bulge in his underpants and stopped at the stain on George's tip. “Already so wet and we haven't even started. We just kissed, how should it be when I fuck you really hard. When I push deep into you again and again and hit your prostate every time?"

George groaned and wanted to touch himself until Nicky slapped his hand away. “You wanted me to help you. Then you don't need to touch yourself either.” He leaned over George and kissed him again. He rubbed both crotches together and when George groaned, he pushed his tongue into his mouth.

He pulled away and grinned at George. "Undress yourself. You love showing off so much. How many times have I been on Instagram and seen you topless?” George sat up as best he could with his legs apart and took off his T-shirt. He was about to take off his pants when Nicky slapped his hand away again.

"Hands off, not that you're doing something that you would regret later." Nicky licked George's right thigh up to the waistband of his underpants. He did the same with the left one. He then licked from George's navel to the waistband of his underpants and then along this.

"Please Nicky, touch me." But Nicky broke away from George completely. "I'm considering whether I let you come as often as possible, or whether I fuck you for as long as I want and do what I want and you are not allowed to come." He stroked George's nipple and a shudder ran through his body. He pulled George's underpants down, and George wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed that Nicky was only pulling them down so far that his wet tip could be seen.

George began to fidget when Nicky lightly stroked the tip of his finger with his finger. He leaned down and kissed it gently. "So wet for me." He stroked George's bum with his hand. "What I can do with you." "Please Nicky, do something." But instead of doing something, Nicky got up and stood next to the bed.

"Come here baby." George crawled to the edge of the bed. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Nicky's crotch. "Give me a blow job and then I'll concentrate on you." George pulled Nicky's pants down with both hands so that his hard penis jumped into his face. Nicky grabbed George's hair and when he opened his mouth, he thrust in immediately.

George's tears ran from his eyes as Nicky kept pushing deep into his throat. "Just like this, baby. You take my hard, fat cock so well in your mouth. I can't wait to fuck you in your little ass.” He felt George moan around his penis. “You like the idea. How I keep pushing deep into you. How I make you scream, how I make you forget everything, so that you can only dream about my cock."

Nicky's gaze fell on George's hand, which was rubbing his penis like mad. "What are you doing there? Did I allow you to touch you? Did I allow you to get relief? Or does the idea of my dick in your ass turn you on so much? Do you love it when I fuck your mouth? Are you a dirty little bitch who always wants a cock inside him."

George's hand, like Nicky's thrust, got faster and faster. "If you don't stop now, I'll have to punish you." George didn't stop and came shortly after. Nicky increased his pace and George's tears increased. Then he too came deep into George's throat. As he pulled out his penis, a thread of spit and semen was pulled with it, which stuck to George's lip.

"Take off your clothes and then kneel on all fours on the bed." Nicky went to his bag and got a tube of lube. He went back to the bed and stood behind George, who was on all fours. He hit his backside. “You have such a great ass. I can well imagine that you love it when you are fucked."

He smeared lube on his fingers and then thrust two fingers into George's hole without warning. He screamed, but Nicky continued. "I told you I was going to punish you." He noticed how George began to moan quickly. “I thought so, that you would love it when you were fucked hard. When you feel it burn.” He added a third finger and George screamed again.

"You love it when you can be heard screaming, when other people find out how good you are being fucked." George's arms collapsed and he was now pressed with his face into the pillow. By changing position slightly, Nicky hit his prostate. “You're hard again. You like that, don't you?” “Yes, Nicky. Please fuck me I want to feel your fat cock inside me."

Nicky took all fingers out of George, and when he was already looking forward to Nicky's penis, he noticed how he was now pushing four fingers into him. “I will still fuck you. First of all, I'll just make you cum through my fingers in your little ass.” George couldn't answer anymore, he was too dazed with pleasure.

Nicky kept hitting George's prostate at a fast pace, so it wasn't long before George came again without touch. Nicky took his fingers out of George and he sagged. He was about to calm down when Nicky turned him around. He saw Nicky lubricate his own penis and then thrust into George.

George groaned in pain, because all the fingers had made him slightly sensitive around his hole. He thrust into George with deep thrusts. "Do you like that? Finally having my cock up your ass.” “Yeah,” groaned George. Nicky bit his neck and then his throat lightly, making him shiver and increasing his breath.

Nicky looked at George in amazement, but George was like in his own world, overwhelmed by lust. Nicky ran his finger over George's throat and his breath faltered. "Do you like that?" Nicky asked seriously now. George just nodded and brought out a "More, Nicky."

Nicky gently cupped George's neck and throat with his hand. "More," whispered George. Nicky squeezed harder and noticed how George swallowed and had now closed his eyes. "Should I stop?" "No, I want it to hurt." So, Nicky squeezed even more. His thrusts grew faster and he noticed that George's breathing became slower.

"More Nicky, I’m about to come." Nicky squeezed harder and George's lips slowly turned blue. He felt George come between their bodies and then took his hand from his neck. He kept pushing and then came into George. He kissed him gently on the lips, which were now pink again as before, but still slightly torn from before.

He slipped out of him and sat down on the bed next to him. He ran over George's torso, through his sperm and had to laugh softly. "We made quite a mess." George said nothing and sat on Nicky's lap so he could look at him. He snuggled up against him and Nicky hugged him.

He rubbed his back and then his butt. "Are you okay?" Nicky whispered, afraid of breaking it all up. George just nodded and kissed Nicky. He stroked again and again over his ass and over his back and then unintentionally over his hole what made George whimper.

Nicky was about to apologize when he felt George press against his finger. So, he drove over it again and again a whimper escaped George, but again he pressed himself more against him. He pushed into it with a finger. George's breath quickened and he started rubbing himself against Nicky.

Nicky spread his legs a little so that George could only sit on one. Nicky felt George's penis getting harder again. He took two fingers and pushed those in George. With the other hand he stroked George's cheek. He took his hand and started sucking on one of Nicky's fingers.

George's movements got faster and Nicky pushed three fingers into him. It was just the rubbing of skin, the wet sound of Nicky's finger in George's ass and George's quick breath. When George started shaking, Nicky knew he was coming again, but this time without any cum.

He kept his fingers in George a little longer and George still left the finger in his mouth there. Nicky was so focused on George that he didn't notice how he was gripping his penis. "You don't need to do that, it was all about you." George let go of Nicky's fingers and looked at him. "You gave me what I wanted, I want to give you something too." He kissed him and continued to jerk him off.

George realized he was about to orgasm as the fingers in his ass were speeding up. Nicky came with a deep moan. The two looked at each other and kissed. They lay down and Nicky pulled George close.

"I really like you George," Nicky whispered into the darkness. “I like you too, Nicky. I've dreamed of this for a long time.” “And was it what you imagined?” “No, better. You can do magic with your body. I won't be able to walk properly for days.” “I'm sorry.” “I like that and now I also know that we can do it a lot more often.”

Nicky grinned and kissed his forehead. “We can do anything you want. But tomorrow we have to shower first. We're completely dirty because of all the cum.” “I just don't know if we'll be able to take a proper shower then, when I see you naked.” George replies sleepily.


	3. Top or Bottom?

Nicholas heard laughter as he looked for George. Around a corner he found him with Alex and Lando. "Hey Nicky.", Alex saw him first. "Is it true that George is always on top?", Lando looked at him with a grin. Nicky looked questioningly between George and the other two. Nobody knew anything about the relationship between the two, did George say something to the two of them after all without talking to him about it first?

"Every time you do a competition he's on top, at least he claims.", Lando saw that Nicky had no idea what it was about. "No, that's a lie." "We knew it.", Alex and Lando started to laugh. "He's lying, I'm always top, no matter where." Nicky looked at George with a raised eyebrow, but he just grinned.

Alex and Lando were still laughing, not focusing on George and Nicky. George was still grinning at Nicky. He licked his lips and ran his hand over his crotch. The laughter fell and George looked back at the two of them.

The four talked a little more about the race weekend until they said goodbye and made their way to the hotel. Nicky followed George into his room and as soon as the door was closed behind them, he pushed him against the wall. "What was that in the paddock?" George grinned at him. "I don’t know what you are talking about."

"You said you were always on top with both of us, no matter where." "That's true.", George's grin grew bigger. "And then you licked your lips and stroked your crotch." To underline the words, Nicky gently stroked George's penis, which was slightly getting hard.

George tried to hold back a groan and kept grinning at Nicky. “If they knew how you love to be fucked hard in the ass. How you are hard in your pants after just a few words.” Nicky whispered in George's ear and bit his neck. This time George couldn't suppress the groan.

He undid George's pants and reached inside. He took George's hard penis in his hand and squeezed lightly. "If they only knew what I'm going to do with you today." George groaned again. "And I'm not letting you come." George looked at Nicky in shock. “Why not?” “You don't think I'll let you come after today. You misbehaved, and if you don't want to hear you have to suffer.” Nicky grinned at him.

George looked at him angrily, but had forgotten that Nicky still had his hand around his penis and when he moved it slightly, George groaned again. "If only your friends could see you becoming defenceless in my hands." Nicky took his hand out of George's pants and George whimpered in disappointment.

With his hand he opened George's mouth and stuck two fingers in it, which had previously picked up precum from his penis. George started sucking, trying to rub against Nicky's leg. "I can make you come with just little things." He pushed his leg between George's and George could rub against it.

George was getting faster and more uncontrolled and Nicky knew he would be coming soon. He took a step back and George pushed into the air. He took his fingers from George's mouth and ran them under his T-shirt. He stroked his nipple with his wet fingers and then pinched it. "Please Nicky. Let me come, I also promise you that this will not happen again."

Nicky reached into George's pants again and began to jerk him off at a fast pace while he continued to play with the other one on his nipple. He leaned over to George's ear and could hear his breath picking up. When he felt George tense up and he was about to come, he whispered a "No!" In his ear and stopped.

Nicky went back and looked closely at George. His cheeks were flushed, his t-shirt still slipped up a little and his pants undone. He was leaning against the wall and was breathless. "You look so beautiful. And we haven't even started yet. Your friends don't even know how gorgeous gorgeous George can really look."

"Come here baby." Nicky opened his arms and George came up to him with shaky legs. Nicky took George's face in his hands and kissed him. George tried to Nicky's shirt up, but Nicky stopped him. He held George's hands in one hand and gently ran his fingers over George's throat.

Nicky loosened George's hands and he wanted to go back under Nicky's shirt, but he picked him up and threw him on the bed. "Nicky, please do something." George reached out for Nicky, but Nicky moved away a little. "I'm going to do so much with you today and you can't come." George sat up and tried to reach for Nicky again.

"Take off your clothes baby." George took off his shirt, followed by the pants and finally the underpants. He was sitting completely naked on the bed, his penis hard and wet between his legs and a pleading look in his eyes. "You are so beautiful." Nicky slowly pulled his shirt over his head and he could feel George's gaze on his upper body.  
  
"If your friends knew that you are a bottom through and through." He slowly took off his pants and stood in front of the bed in his underpants. "You’ve got nothing to say here, it’s all on me." He pushed his erect penis through his underpants and elicited a low whimper from George.

"Nicky." George whimpered in disappointment when Nicky didn't move to take off his boxer shorts. "What do you want, baby?" Nicky grinned and continued to hold his penis in his hand. "Your penis." George muttered, his gaze spellbound on Nicky's hand around his penis. "What did you say?" "I want your penis." George spoke louder.

“And what do you want with that?” “I want you to fuck me so that I can't go for days. And I want it in my mouth.” “Come here.” George got up and walked over to Nicky. As if by himself, he went on his knees in front of Nicky. Nicky slowly pulled his underpants down until he stood completely naked in front of George.

Nicky gently pulled George's head up so that he was looking at him. He ran a thumb over his lips, which George opened immediately. "Such beautiful lips." He turned his head again and gently nudged his penis into George. He felt George's tongue gently sliding around his penis.

With one hand he reached into his hair and struck again. He wasn't quite there yet. "Do you think you can take it whole?" Again, he stroked his lips gently and George looked at him with wide eyes. When there was no answer, Nicky pushed further inside. George started gagging slightly and he stopped but didn't take him out.

He let George get used to it and when he stopped gagging he pushed further in until he was completely inside. "You're doing so well." Nicky brushed away a tear that was running down George's cheek. Just as he was about to start thrusting, he felt George moan softly around his penis. One look told him that George had his hand on his penis.

Nicky grabbed George's hair and turned his head so George was looking at him. “Hands on my hips, I want to see them. I didn't let you touch yourself.” George put his hands on Nicky's hips. Nicky kept his hand in George's hair and thrust it. George started to choke slightly, but Nicky kept going.

“Do you think your friends would still believe that you are always on top if they saw you like that? With a penis deep in your throat?” George groaned and Nicky felt the vibrations around his penis, which made him moan too. With one last deep thrust, he came down George's throat. George choked slightly as Nicky pumped his cum down his throat.

"Come here." George got up and Nicky kissed him gently on the reddened lips. He picked up George and he clutched him with his legs. He went back to the bed with George and sat up, George still on his lap. The kiss was passionate now and Nicky felt George's hard penis on his upper body.

He pulled him closer and George started rubbing himself against Nicky. Nicky broke the kiss and put two fingers over George's mouth. He opened it and sucked on Nicky's fingers. He looked Nicky deep in the eye and kept rubbing himself against him. When the fingers were wet enough, Nicky took them out of George's mouth and kissed him again.

He put his hands on George's bum and ran one of the wet fingers around his hole. "Nicky." George whimpered when Nicky started kissing his neck, but still didn't poke his finger in him. "What is it, baby?" He bit George gently on the neck. George's penis spread precum on his stomach. "Please.", George nudged Nicky with his ass and indicated that he should push into him.

But Nicky just pushed into him lightly with his fingertip. He licked George's throat and felt him swallow. He took one hand from George's bum and pinched his left nipple. George screamed and Nicky saw George's penis producing more precum. "I would love to know if I could just make you cum, through words and through your nipples."

He pinched again and George's scream was clearly identified as a groan. "Please try." Nicky leaned over to George's ear. “I will, but not today. Maybe I should do it when we meet your friends, or at a movie night with your family. When we cuddle up under a blanket and I gently slide you under your T-shirt, only to then pinch your nipples again and again.” He pinched again. George had now put his head in the crook of Nicky's neck and kept biting into it so as not to scream too loudly.

“How you try not to make a sound so your family doesn't know what's going on under the covers. How it would turn you on to know what's going on and your family is there. How I keep rubbing your nipples over and telling you how dirty you are.” Nicky felt that George was breathing faster and that he was about to come.

“I'd love to see you bite your lip so you don't groan loudly. How you come in your underpants and walk around with cum in your pants the rest of the evening. And then I'll give it to you quickly and hard at night.” Just before George could come, Nicky took his hands from George's body and stopped talking.

George whimpered in despair. "Please Nicky, let me come." Nicky saw George's penis lying hard and red between the two bodies. "But where would my fun be?" He grinned and pushed into him with both fingers. George screamed, but Nicky kept repeating it. When he sensed that George was ready, he added a third.

George felt the sting, but it was a good sting. He loved it, especially when Nicky fingered him in a deserted corner of the Williams garage between meetings. Or when there was the sleepover he and Lando had organized. Nicky touched his penis for the first time in a while. To George's displeasure, Nicky only lightly stroked the top.

"Please Nicky." He didn't react to George, just held out his finger, which had a little precum on it. George licked Nicky's finger and when Nicky hit George's prostate with his fingers, he bit shut slightly. “Please Nicky, fuck me.” “Are my fingers no longer enough? Don't you like it when we're in the paddock and I finger you fast and hard where everyone could see us?” Nicky's fingers got faster.

“Or is it because you like it when someone could see you? How defenceless you are in my hands?” George's body tensed up and all he hoped for was a release. But Nicky wasn't finished yet. He took his fingers out of George and threw him on the bed so that he was on his back.

He grabbed the lube on the bedside cabinet and smeared his penis. With a hard push, he pushed into George. He screamed again. He grabbed George by his waist and thrust into him quickly and hard. George's hands reached into the sheets and his penis bounced up and down with every push.

Nicky stopped abruptly but stayed in George. He kept biting into George's neck and gently down his throat. George was totally exhausted, his face was red, he was all sweaty and all he wanted was to come.

Nicky started moving again. This time his pace was slow, but he thrust deep into George, hitting his prostate each time. George tipped his head back. "You have such a beautiful neck, I want nothing more than to put my hand around it." Nicky whispered. George took Nicky's hand and put it around his neck.

Nicky squeezed gently as he continued to thrust into George. "More." Nicky squeezed harder. "Nicky." George groaned and Nicky squeezed harder. George's breathing quickened and Nicky's thrusted harder. George clutched Nicky's shoulders with his hands, but before he could come Nicky stopped again. He took his hand from George's neck and slid completely out of him.

"Please Nicky, just let me come." George's erection ached and he just wanted to come. "Look here, baby." George's gaze went to Nicky, who was kneeling between George's spread legs. He cupped his penis and began to jerk himself off quickly. It wasn't long before he came. He splashed his sperm on George's hard penis.

George groaned at both the sight and the feeling. Nicky leaned over him and kissed him gently on the wide lips. "Are you okay?" George nodded, unable to say anything. Nicky kissed George's neck gently, which still had light prints from his hand and bruises were slowly forming from the bites.

He kissed George's red nipples and earned a low whimper. When their eyes met, Nicky licked and kissed George's stomach. When he got to George's still-erect penis, he licked it lightly until there was no more sperm. George hissed softly, but still pressed against Nicky's tongue. Nicky felt George's penis throb with his tongue.

His tongue continued down until it reached George's dilated and reddened hole. "Nicky, please. Can I come?” Nicky kept licking George's hole. He moved away a little.

"You can come, baby." George's dams broke. Shouting loudly, they were sure the whole floor could hear George, George came. He was trembling all over and his penis kept producing semen.

When he slowly came down from his high, Nicky lay down next to him. He ran his fingers over George's stomach and through his sperm. He gathered everything and then stuck his finger in George's mouth. George licked his finger and then kissed Nicky passionately.

They both broke up and smiled at each other. Nicky pulled the covers over them and George snuggled up against him. "We have to take a shower in the morning." Nicky laughed softly as he stroked George's hair. "Do you really want to do that with my parents?" George lifted his head and looked at Nicky.

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned at him and kissed him. “And I know you would like it. You love it when we have sex in public. You love the danger of getting caught.” “And I love you and your fingers.” Nicky laughed softly and gave George a kiss on the hair. "I love you too baby."


	4. Mercedes Driver

Nicky was just returning from a sports session with his trainer when he saw the news that George was driving for Mercedes over the weekend. He had actually planned to go to his room and maybe talk to his parents, but now he went straight to George. He knocked and George opened the door on the phone.

"Yes Mama. I will be careful. I'm sorry, I have to break up.” George said goodbye and put down his phone. Nicky immediately gave him a hug. “Congratulations, baby. You deserve it.” “Thank you.” George grinned. "My boyfriend is a Mercedes driver." George kissed Nicky gently on the mouth.

But he didn't want to leave it at that. He deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into George's mouth. He slipped his hands under George's shirt and pulled him closer. George put his arms around Nicky's neck.

Nicky broke the kiss but still held George close and kissed his neck gently. George cocked his head to one side so Nicky had more room. One of his hands caressed George's stomach, then stroked his nipple. George moaned softly, "Nicky." "Let's celebrate." Nicky whispered softly in George's ear and bit his earlobe lightly while his hand played with his nipple. "Yes," breathed George.

Nicky picked him up and George put his legs around him. The two kissed wildly again while Nicky carried him to the bed. He put him down, but George let his legs tight around Nicky's waist and hugged him closer, causing the two crotches to touch and they both began to moan in unison.

Nicky pulled away and pushed George's shirt up. He sat up briefly and took it off. Nicky kissed down his neck and then down his chest. He licked his nipple and gently bit into it. George groaned and pushed his hip up. Nicky knew how much George loved when he played with his nipples.

He ran his fingers around the other nipple and then gently pinched it. It let go the nipple when it was hard and red. He licked the other one and then kissed George's abs. "Everyone sees on Instagram how good you look topless, but only I am the one who is allowed to touch you."

He followed the little path of hair to the waistband of George's pants. He let go and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back over George and kissed him wildly and passionately again. Meanwhile, he kept going with his hand over George's penis. George groaned into the kiss. "Please Nicky, touch me."

Nicky distributed kisses over George's body again and then slowly took off his pants. He did the same and both had only their underpants on. He rubbed his hip against George's and George couldn't help but groan. "You are so beautiful when you moan, my little Mercedes driver." Nicky said in a deep, rough voice in his ear.

He crawled back a little and was now eye to eye with George's penis. He kissed the noticeable bump and licked the wet spot. "Please Nicky." George begged him. "Are you getting impatient just because you are a Mercedes driver now." Nicky asked him with a laugh and then took off his pants.

"I've never seen a penis as beautiful as yours." He took his hand and licked the whole length. George groaned and when Nicky took it all the way, he arched his back. Nicky slowly moved his mouth around George's penis, licking his tongue over and over again.

With a plop, Nicky let it slip out of his mouth. He kissed George's inner thigh and then bent his legs. First, he kissed one cheek, then the other, and then he kissed George's hole. “So beautiful, baby. Only Mercedes drivers can be as beautiful as you.” “No, you're … ”, George was interrupted by his own moaning when Nicky licked his hole.

He moistened the muscle and then pushed in repeatedly with his tongue. George's penis continued to produce precum. George grabbed Nicky's hair and pulled him closer. "Do you have any lube?" Nicky looked up and saw George nodding quickly. He rummaged in his dessert drawer and took out a small tube.

Nicky opened and spread some of it on George's crack, then something on his finger and then carefully poked him. He sat up again and licked George's nipple again. George grabbed his hair again and groaned. He was so fixated on Nicky's tongue on his nipples that he didn't notice a second finger getting close to it and pushing in.

He only felt it when the two fingers met his prostate. "Please Nicky, fuck me. I’m about to come, but I still want to feel you inside me.” “You will still feel me, but first.” Nicky added a third finger and pinched George's nipple with the other. "Come for me, my beautiful Mercedes driver."

George came screaming loudly and splashed his cum all over his chest. He tried to calm his breath and Nicky kissed him. Meanwhile he took off his pants. George heard the tube of lube open and released the kiss. "May I", he looked questioningly at the tube.

"You can do anything, baby." George smeared some on his hands and cupped Nicky's penis, who moaned softly. After a few strokes he took his hand away and smeared the rest into the varnish. He lay down again and spread his legs. "So beautiful, baby." Nicky smiled and then pushed carefully into George.

“I love your penis, Nicky. Nobody fills me as well as you do.” George looked Nicky deep in the eyes. He waited a moment and then slipped out of George to thrust back into him. Nicky saw George's eyelids flicker.

George put his arms around Nicky's neck and pulled him close. Nicky put his head in George's neck as he continued to thrust into him. When he met George's prostate, he scratched Nicky's back. He was about to apologize when he heard Nicky tell him to do it again.

Nicky pushed faster and harder into George and he kept scratching his back. "Can I come in you, Mercedes driver? So, everyone knows that you're still only mine.” “Yes,” breathed George and with one last deep push Nicky came inside him. He bit George on the neck.

So that the pain wasn't so great, he licked it. He put his hand around George's hard penis and slowly stroked it. He looked George deep in the eyes. "I love you baby." "I love you too, Nicky." George's breath quickened. "I'm coming Nicky." Nicky felt George's penis pulsing in his hand and he came without a sound.

He kissed George gently on the mouth. "I'm sorry about your neck." He gently kissed the spot where a bruise was slowly forming. “I actually wanted to apologize about your back, but you seem to like that. But I think you shouldn't walk around topless for some time."

"That's more likely your job." Nicky grinned and kissed his cheek. “You like it, after all, that's how we got together.” “You're right. Plus, this way I have enough pictures when we're apart. And I imagine what it would be like to have you with me and all the things I could do.” He kissed both nipples and George laughed.

"Come on, let's take a shower, I'm sticky." Nicky looked between the two of them and saw that George's cum was all over his body. "Together?" He grinned at him. “Of course, you don't think that's it. I want to return the favour to you, but only if you use your fingers again.” George has meanwhile got up and held out his hand to Nicky. "And what should I do with my fingers?"


	5. A night with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This was a request of series_freak .
> 
> I really like these two and have so much motivation to write them so send me requests, I don't care what they are.
> 
> I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)

"Nicky, are you coming later too?" Nicky looked up from his phone when he heard Alex's voice. “What do you mean?” “Afterwards we wanted to watch a movie in Lando's hotel room or play a bit. Didn't George invite you?” Nicky shook his head. "Then he must have forgotten that." Alex laughed. “We'll meet in half an hour. We would be happy if you would come too." "Gladly."

Half an hour later, Nicky was standing in front of Lando's hotel room and heard loud laughter from inside. He knocked and shortly afterwards the door opened and Lando stood in front of him grinning. “Very good that you are here. Charles and Max argue about why Charles knows how many shirtless photos George posted."

Both went further into the room. Nicky saw Charles and Max sitting in front of the bed arguing loudly while the others sat around them. George looked at Nicky in shock and then quickly looked back at Max and Charles. "Please Nicky, make them stop." Alex looked at him pleadingly and annoyed.

Nicky went to Max and Charles and covered their mouths at the same time. "Act like adults." Both looked at him in shock and were calm. It stayed that way when he took his hands away. "Thanks Nicky, you are my hero." Lando fell around his neck with a laugh, which encouraged the others to do the same.

He went to George and dropped onto the bed beside him. The others began to discuss what they want to do now. "Why didn't you tell me we'd meet here?" Nicky whispered so softly that only George could hear. “I forgot.” “Did you forget that? Or didn't you want me to come?” Nicky moved closer. "Maybe you got scared of what I could do with you when we are here together." He whispered in George's ear and stroked a little bit of bare skin where George's shirt had risen.

"Do you mind if we start playing?" Lando looked at the two of them. "No, no problem." Lando dropped down next to Carlos on the sofa and started the game. All eyes were on the television except Nicky's, who was watching George. He could see George's penis in his shorts and licked his lips happily.

George looked intently at the television and gave a small squeak as Nicky put his hand on his penis. He tried to take it away, but Nicky kept putting it there with a grin on his lips. "Nicky, stop it." George spoke a little too loudly and quickly the others turned around. "Are you okay?", Alex looked at the two questioningly.

"Yeah, Nicky just pokes me in the side the whole time." The others laughed and turned around again. Nicky put his hand back on George's penis and leaned over to his ear. "You should be quiet, or do you want them to know what we're doing here?" He gently ran his hand over the outline of George's pants.

He kept his gaze forward, then reached into George's pants. "You are hard. I knew you liked it.” He gently ran his thumb around George's tip until it was full of Precum. He took his hand out of George's trousers again and held out his thumb. Reluctantly, George opened his mouth and sucked on Nicky's finger.

Nicky took his hand away and puts it back into George's underpants. He wanted to put the blanket over the two of them, but Nicky stopped him. "Where would the fun be if you hide everything." This time he pulled George's pants down a little until his penis was exposed. George looked at him in shock, but also knew that he couldn't say anything, otherwise the others would notice something.

“Only one person would have to turn around and see you. How you sit here with your pants down. They would know how much you love to be caught doing this. Or would you like them to watch you?” George moaned softly, but only Nicky could hear it, and Nicky began to grin.

Nicky turned George a little so that he was leaning against him with his back. He pushed George's shirt up until it was high enough to show his nipples. George wanted to pull up his pants, but Nicky patted his hand lightly. "I didn't say you could do that, did I?" Before George could answer, Nicky pinched his nipple.

George screamed, Nicky quickly pulled the shirt down so it covered everything and before everyone could turn around. "He annoys me all the time." "Do you want to play too?" Lando looked at them. “No, you just do it. We're fine, aren't we?” Nicky looked at George, who nodded eagerly. The attention was put back on the game.

"You have to be quiet baby, next time I won't do that." Nicky pushed his shirt up again and stroked his nipple again. "I know why Max wanted a shirtless photo of you in the Mercedes racing suit." He pinched it again, but this time George was able to stop a scream.

“What should I do with you now? Keep caressing your beautiful nipples.” He rubbed George's nipples with both hands. "Should I take your penis in my hand and jerk you off?" He took George's penis, which was still hard on his stomach, in his hand. After pumping a few times, he took it away again.

"Or I'll finger you." He brought his hand to George's bottom and lightly pressed a finger into his hole. It burned and George bit his lip so as not to make a sound. "Maybe I'll do everything. Maybe I even fuck you." He took his hand out of his pants and gripped George's penis with it. With the other he pinched his nipple again.

After a few strokes, Nicky felt George press against his hand. “I knew you like it. How I would love to let the others know that they could see you like this. As you don't care about anything, the main thing is that I have my hands on your body. I wish they could hear you when you come and moan my name."

George had closed his eyes and Nicky saw how hard he was trying to be quiet. "Come for me baby." George came and pumped his cum onto his bare torso. Nicky continued to stroke his penis. "That was beautiful." Nicky whispered in his ear. George looks at him and smiles and gives him a quick kiss.

Nicky ran his hand over George's torso and collected all the semen. He pushed the shirt back down and his pants back up. George snuggled up against him and when Nicky held out his finger, he licked off all the cum.

"I don't feel like it anymore, let's watch a movie." Charles sighed. "You just don't feel like it because you lose all the time." Max grinned. "I'm for a movie too." "Thanks Alex, I already know why you're my favourite Red Bull driver." Lando fell down next to Nicky and George. “Are you okay, Georgie?” “Yes, I'm just a little tired. And how many times you shouldn't call me Georgie."

"What do we want to see?" Carlos looked around questioningly. "Let's see Iron Man." George looked at the others and then felt a damp finger slowly slide into his hole. Nicky continued talking to the others as they all agree. Slowly the finger slipped out of him again and then pushed quickly and deeply into him. George made a low sound, but still loud enough for Lando to hear.

"Does Nicky poke you again?" He grinned and Nicky started too. "Yeah, I love to poke him." George rolled his eyes when Lando looked away. If he only knew how Nicky pokes him. Everyone had made themselves comfortable and the film started when Nicky added a second finger.

It burned and George knew it would hurt by tomorrow. But he liked it too much to stop now. Nicky looked around, and when everyone was focused on the movie, he gave a quick hand over George's pants and felt him hard again. He looked at him in amazement, George just grinned and moved his hips slightly so that Nicky continued.

When Nicky could easily poke into George with two fingers, he pushed in with the tip of his third finger and looked questioningly at George. He nodded slightly and the third finger slowly slipped into him. George put his head back on Nicky's chest and buried it in so he can’t moan.

Nicky nudged him gently so as not to alarm the others. George's breathing became choppier and Nicky knew it wouldn't be long before he would come. He found his prostate and stroked it. George took Nicky's hand and pushed two of his fingers in his mouth to suckle on them.

George came with one last push. Nicky felt himself shaking all over. When he got off his, Nicky slid gently out of him. He leaned over to George's ear and whispered. "Are you okay?" "Except that my pants are full of cum, yes. And I wish you could fuck me now.” George grinned and since neither of them noticed, he kissed him briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other books, where you can send me requests.


	6. Hidden Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> This was a request of Racingirl63. It's one of the scenes they talk about in Chapter 3
> 
> I really like these two and have so much motivation to write them so send me requests, I don't care what they are.
> 
> I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)

Nicky walked through the Williams garage with his head bowed and his eyes on his phone. He had already done one meeting and the second was about to happen. He wanted to find George so they could spend the time together. He was about to text him when he was dragged into a corner.

Before he could say anything, George's lips were on his. George tried to make the kiss more passionate, but Nicky stopped him. "What's that supposed to be?", It didn't sound reproachful, Nicky was simply surprised. "I missed you." George pouted at him and Nicky couldn't help but kiss him again.

They were just new together and tried to spend as much time together as possible. "We have to be careful, someone could see us here anytime." "Nobody ever comes here." He pulled Nicky close when voices approached. But these were quickly gone. "I told you they weren't coming." George grinned and Nicky just shook his head.

When Nicky didn't kiss him again, George started kissing Nicky's neck. "Do you know how hard it is to see you in the meeting and have to pretend we're just teammates?" George looked at him and kissed him. "Especially when I know what you can do with your fingers." He brought Nicky's hand to his bum.

“I'll do anything you want with my fingers tonight.” “But I don't want to wait. I want your fingers Now!” “We only have a few minutes left and we don't have any lube with us. Besides, everyone can see us here.” George took Nicky's hand and put three of his fingers in his mouth.

He ran his tongue around his fingers and when they were wet he took them out again. "That should work." George grinned at him. "But that will hurt, and I don't want to hurt you." George kissed him. "I like it when it hurts." "And what if someone sees us?" "That won't happen here, and if it does, we'll take care of it then."

George turned and pulled his pants down. His penis also jumped out and Nicky saw that it was hard. "You really need it." He laughed and gently caressed George's bum. “Nicky, come on. We'll have time for everything else later.” Nicky laughed and then slowly slid his finger into George's hole.

When George hoisted softly in pain, he stopped. "Please Nicky, go ahead." Nicky's finger slid further in. He kept poking in carefully and George began to moan softly. "More Nicky." He added a second finger and George felt the sting. "Just like that, Nicky." Nicky kept poking in, but it still wasn't enough for George.

"Harder Nicky, I want to feel it tomorrow." Nicky's hand quickened. "If I had known what you are made of, I would have done something much earlier." He took his fingers away completely and then immediately and quickly with three of them, he thrust into George.

George screamed, but when Nicky tried to stop, he realized it was a scream of pleasure. "You like that? Anytime someone could walk over here and see you let my fingers fuck you. Anyone could hear you, but instead of it turning you off, it turns you on even more."

George couldn't speak anymore, he just moaned. Nicky reached around George and took his penis in hand. He gently circled the tip. “You are so wet. And only through my fingers. Or is it because we're doing it here, where everyone could see you?" "Please Nicky, I’m about to come."

The two heard voices as Nicky struck faster. He covered George's mouth so that no one could hear him. Due to the changed angle, he repeatedly encountered George's prostate. Shortly afterwards Nicky felt George tightening around his fingers and muffled moans coming through his hand. "Wow baby. If we still had time, I would want to fuck you now, but unfortunately the responsibility calls."

Nicky broke away from George and George turned around with shaky legs. He pulled up his pants and looked almost like before. He put his arms around Nicky's neck and kissed him. “Thanks, that was really nice.” “I thought so too. I think we'll meet more often in this corner.” Nicky grinned and kissed George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other books, where you can send me requests.


	7. A holiday with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and happy new year,
> 
> I'm back :D
> 
> This was a request of Racingirl63 and series_freak. It can be read as a second part to chapter 5. 
> 
> I really like these two and have so much motivation to write them so send me requests, I don't care what they are.
> 
> I published a story about them, which isn't in here, because it got to long. I think about writing a second part for that. 
> 
> I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)

It was a race-free weekend and instead of enjoying it at home with family or friends, Alex suggested they rent a vacation home and spend it together. After the briefest conviction by him, everyone agreed and they drove together to the Swiss Alps.

"How did you come across this house?" Alex asked Charles while everyone was bringing their suitcases into the house. "Seb suggested it to me." He heard Max laughing and saying it was clear. He just showed him the middle finger for a moment and then went on. "How do we want to distribute the rooms?" Lando looked around inquiringly.

"In the individual teams? That means George and Nicky, Carlos and Lando, Max and I and Charles can still come with us.” Everyone agreed with Alex, except for Max and Charles, who opposed it silently, but nobody cared about them. Everyone took their bags and went into the rooms. The rooms all had single beds, but they could be pushed together at any time. 

“We can also sleep together in one bed, right? It would be too noticeable if we pushed them together.” Nicky looked uncertainly at George. Neither of her friends knew they were a couple, and Nicky would like to keep it that way for longer. George, on the other hand, was in favour of telling them from the start, but Nicky's fear prevailed.

"Yes, no problem." George smiled slightly and Nicky was about to kiss him when they heard loud screams followed by loud laughs. They followed the voices and saw the two McLaren drivers already standing in Alex, Max and Charles' room. Alex sat laughing on a single bed while the other two stood by a double bed. "What's going on here?", George looked at Carlos and Lando, because the others were way too emotional.

“In contrast to the other rooms, there is a double bed and a single bed. And now Max and Charles are discussing with Alex who sleeps where.“, Carlos looked at the whole situation with a laugh. "I'm the tallest of us and I need my space, you two fit in there much better." Alex looked at them both with a grin. Max and Charles looked grimly at Alex and then at the others, who just nodded and didn't try to laugh out loud.

"If it doesn't work tonight, you can always trade." Everyone looked indignant at Nicky, except for Charles and Max, who looked a little more positive. "We're here to have fun and not to argue." Everyone agreed. "I'm going to take a shower first.", George looked around and grinned promisingly at Nicky. "We're going to unpack first.", Lando pulled Carlos out of the room by the arm.

Nicky followed George. As soon as the door was closed, Nicky pulled George close and kissed him wildly. He put his hands under George's shirt and pulled it over his head. "I think we both have the same thought." Nicky grinned and kissed George's neck gently. "If you've also thought of finding out whether two people fit in our shower, then yes."

George tilted his head to one side and gave Nicky more space, who began to open George's pants when there was a sudden knock. Both jumped apart and without being asked in, Alex opened the door and looked at the two confused. "Are you okay?" "Can't you wait until we ask you in like any normal person?" George looked annoyed at Alex and then went into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?", Alex looked confused at Nicky, who could only shrug his shoulders. “I just wanted to ask you if you can help me with shopping. George is showering, Lando and Carlos are still "unpacking" and Charles and Max are about to kill each other." They both laughed.

"Sure. Wait for me downstairs, I'll be right there.” Alex nodded and thanked him, he closed the door and left the room. Without knocking, Nicky went into the bathroom, where George was now only in his underpants. "Why did you talk to Alex like that?" "He just got in there." "He probably thought we'd let him in anyway. You are his best friend, you have no secrets from each other."

Nicky walked up to him and put his hands around his waist to pull him closer. "But I have a secret from him." Nicky looked guilty and took his hands off his hips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I know you want to wait and that's fine with me.” George put one arm around Nicky's neck and the other under Nicky's chin to lift his head.

They both looked at each other and then heard Alex call Nicky. "Go, otherwise he'll be right back in." "I don't want to go if that's not all right between us." George smiled and then kissed Nicky gently on the mouth. "Everything OK. And we'll have a lot of fun together in the cramped little bed tonight. ” Nicky laughed, then kissed George again and then went down to Alex.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They ate together and then watched a movie. Even Charles and Max argued less than usual. "Good luck, Alex, keep them from killing themselves." George laughed and everyone went to their rooms.

"Finally, alone." George grinned as he closed the door behind him. Nicky pulled him close and kissed him. "I'm going to take a quick shower." "Okay, I'll wait here, because two people don’t fit in this shower." Nicky laughed and they both undressed. Nicky went into the shower and George lay down in one of the two beds.

Finished with a shower and wearing only a pair of underpants, Nicky went back into the room and saw that George was already asleep, his phone still in his hand. He smiled lovingly at him, carefully took the phone and put it on the side. He lay down next to him and covered both of them. It was very tight, but Nicky liked it. He pulled George closer and then fell asleep in no time.

The next time he woke up, it was still dark outside and George was no longer next to him. A quick glance at the clock told him it was three o'clock. Not quite awake yet, he got up and went to look for George, whom he found in the kitchen. He was standing at the table with a cup and leafing through a newspaper at random. Nicky walked up to him quietly and then hugged him from behind.

George was startled, but then realized it was just Nicky. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep anymore and didn't want to disturb you." George crossed his hand with Nicky's while he was still holding the cup in the other. "You do not disturb me. I would have had a few ideas that we could make."

George heard Nicky's grin and then felt a hand slide under his shirt. Nicky gently breathed kisses on George's neck, who tilted his head to ease it. He put the cup down and concentrated only on Nicky. Nicky gently stroked George's stomach with his fingers and then continued upwards until he gently stroked George's nipple.

Nicky felt it getting hard and George breathed a soft Nicky. He took it between his thumb and finger and twisted it gently until it pinched harder and George no longer only breathed his name, but moaned too.

He released his hand from George's and turned him over. George looked at him with dark eyes and licked his lips once. One look at George's underpants told him that he was already hard and that it didn't leave him indifferent. He put his lips on George's and kissed him deeply and passionately. He picked him up so he could sit on the table.

George cupped him with his legs, their crotches touched and they both moaned into the kiss. They only came apart briefly when Nicky pulled George's shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. George's hands grabbed and pulled Nicky's hair while Nicky left kisses on George's neck.

Nicky spread kisses across George's torso until he licked his nipple. George was now completely on the table and Nicky leaned over him with hungry eyes. "What if someone catches us?" George asked, out of breath as Nicky took off his own t-shirt. "Do you want me to stop?" "Oh god, no." Nicky grinned and kissed George again.

He stroked the path of the light pubic hair with one hand and then gripped George's erection through his pants. "Do you like that?" He whispered in his ear. “To know that someone could come at any time and see us? That we sat at this table today and ate?” Nicky felt George's breath getting faster.

"You could wake everyone up with just one scream and everyone would know what we're doing here." George was so fixated on Nicky's hand on his penis that he didn't notice the other hand approaching his nipple and pinching it. George screamed, but Nicky quickly covered his mouth.

“You don't really want them to watch, do you? Or maybe you want them to watch?” When George was calm, he took his hand from his mouth and suddenly pulled down his underpants. His erection jumped free and it was clear to see how aroused he was. "If your friends could see you like this, naked on the dining table and ready to be fucked." George whimpered when Nicky didn't do anything and just looked at him.

"Please Nicky, just fuck me. I've been waiting the whole time.” “Then you can wait a little longer or not.” “Please Nicky.” But when Nicky didn't move, he took his penis in his hand. He expected Nicky to hit his hand away, but he still didn't do anything. So, he slowly started to jerk himself off, Nicky's gaze caught his, but he still didn't move.

George grew more confident and stroked his nipple with his hand. He tried to keep his gaze with Nicky, but the faster his hand got, the greater his pleasure and before he could say anything to Nicky, he came on his upper body.

Completely out of breath he lay on the table, his cum on his torso and Nicky's gaze that ran over his body. "I think you don't need me, this situation is enough for you, right?" George shook his head. "Please Nicky, I need you and only you." Nicky walked up to him, leaned over him and breathed a kiss on his mouth.

George raised his head and tried to get more from Nicky. "What should I do?" Nicky breathed the words into the darkness of the kitchen and looked George deep in the eyes. "Please fuck me." George whispered. “Where?” “Here.” “Here? Where everyone can see you? Where anytime anyone can come in and see how much you love getting fucked in the ass? Here on the table where we will be eating for the next few days and you have to think about how I fucked you on it all the time?"

George closed his eyes and groaned a "yes". "You know I can't refuse a wish." Nicky kissed George again, but this time deeper. Their tongues played wildly together and George felt himself harden again. Nicky released himself and also took off his underpants.

He bent George's legs on the table. "So beautiful," Nicky said more to himself than to George. He crouched down and gradually kissed the inner thighs. When he got to George's bum, he bit the cheek gently and then licked George's hole. George reached into his hair again and pressed him closer. Nicky gave a short laugh and continued to lick George's hole.

He poked into him gently with the tip of his tongue. After a while he broke up and stood up again. George looked at him with rosy cheeks. "I'll get the lube for a minute." George shook his head, took Nicky's hand and stuck three of the fingers in his mouth. This made Nicky groan softly. “I don't think that's enough. I do not want to hurt you."

George took his fingers out of his mouth and looked at him. “You don't hurt me, at least not in a way that makes it uncomfortable. And I can't wait anymore. So, either you fuck me right away or I'll get my dildo.” Nicky pulled his hand away and immediately pushed a finger into George. He screamed and slowly both of them realized that the others had to be awake, as loud as George screamed.

“I thought you just wanted me. I'll show you that your dildo can't get to me. Nobody can fuck you as well as I can, can they?” “I don't know.” George grinned and knew exactly what he was doing to Nicky. A slap on the ass and the second finger followed. "Even if you let everyone fuck you, in the end you would always come back to me."

Nicky bit his neck and made a hickey as he added his third finger. "I want everyone to see that you're only mine." Nicky fucked George faster and faster with his fingers, then pulled them all out. He spat on his hand, spread it on his penis. Slowly he slipped into George, who was moaning loudly in both pleasure and pain.

When he was all the way in, Nicky stopped and leaned over George. "Are you okay?" "I've never felt better." George smiled and they kissed softly. Nicky stood up again and slid almost completely out of George, only to thrust deeply into him.

Nicky grabbed George's thigh and thrust deeply over and over. The two were so fixated on themselves that they did not hear doors opening and footsteps approaching them. Only when the light came on and a loud "George?" Could be heard from Alex did the two of them see Alex, Carlos and Lando standing in front of them.

Nicky stopped, but did not move away from George, who looked at the three of them just a little panicked. "But not on the table, we want to eat there." Alex shook his head and then left. Nicky and George looked at each other and laughed softly. When Nicky tried to slip out of him, George stopped him. "Woe to you stop now." "Okay, princess."

Unimpressed that Carlos and Lando were still there, Nicky pounded back. Georges gaze fell on the two of them. "Well, do you like it when they watch you." Nicky whispered in his ear, and at the same time thrust into him at a fast pace. George nodded a little and then groaned loudly as Nicky kept hitting his prostate. "I knew it. You love it when others see you getting your little ass fucked."

George kept his eyes on Carlos and Lando. Carlos now stood behind Lando and hugged him. He kissed his neck and had one of his hands in Lando's underpants and around his penis. After Carlos had whispered something in his ear, Lando turned around, Carlos picked him up and kissing the two disappeared.

George turned his head again and his gaze met Nicky's. Nicky grabbed George's penis and at the same pace as his thrusts he jerked him off. "Come for me, baby." It wasn't long before George came with a loud moaned Nicky on his chest and Nicky's hand. Nicky kept pushing, but it wasn't long before he came too.

"That was hot." Nicky laughed and kissed George. "I didn't plan for them to find out from us that way, but now we've done that too." "Sorry, I know you wanted to wait." Nicky kissed George again. “I would have said no to this if I hadn't wanted to. I just think tomorrow will be embarrassing.” George groaned at the thought of his friends' teasing.

"No matter what. I love you.” George started smiling and pulled Nicky closer to him. "I love you too." After a few more kisses, Nicky slipped out of him. "Quickly to our room, your cum is running out of my hole." Nicky grinned and pushed George down on the table again. He knelt in front of him and gradually licked his sperm from George's hole.

The next morning was embarrassing. When the two woke up and went into the living room, Alex, Carlos and Lando were already awake. George couldn't look them in the eye. Both of them fell on one of the sofas and Nicky put an arm around George, who snuggled up against him. "Sorry for what happened tonight."

Nicky looked around apologetically. “It's okay. I guess you're together.” When he heard Alex's voice, George looked up and saw him again smiling at him. "Yes, we are." George smiled and smiled at Nicky and they kissed. "We are happy for you. And don't worry about what happened tonight.” Carlos smiled at them and put an arm around Lando's waist. "Although it was already very hot.", Lando muttered to himself, but still audible for everyone. 

"I know you couldn't fail to hear how much you two liked it." Alex groaned and everyone else laughed. They heard footsteps and shortly afterwards Max and Charles stood in front of them. Both had dishevelled hair and looked totally sleepy. "Why are we sitting here and not at the table in the kitchen?" Charles looked around confused. "Didn't you notice how George and Nicky had sex on the table?" Carlos looked at the two confused.

“The two didn't notice anything. They slept soundly, snuggled together spooning. "Alex grinned and they both blushed. They sat down on the vacant sofa, closer than normal and Max took Charles hand in his own and entwined them together. "You too?", Alex looked at the two, who just shrugged their shoulders and Charles kissed Max briefly on the cheek and then laid his head on his shoulder.

“I'm the only single here? I won't go next time. First of all, I don't want to see Nicky and George having sex again, and I also don't want to be third wheeling.” Alex groaned. "You're only like that because Pierre isn't there." George grinned and Alex looked at the floor with red cheeks.

Everyone laughed. "Next time, we'll take a bigger house with four bedrooms and then Pierre will come with us so that Alex has someone to cuddle too." Charles grinned and Alex blushed even redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other books, where you can send me requests.


	8. Ne Team Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This was a request of Racingirl63. 
> 
> I really like these two and have so much motivation to write them so send me requests, I don't care what they are.
> 
> I published a story about them, which isn't in here, because it got to long. The name is the assistant and which is already so long but I'm currently writing the third part. And maybe you have wishes for that.
> 
> I hope you like it, have fun reading it and have a nice day :)

The new season was finally approaching and George and Nicholas were finally able to meet again. Due to Corona, they couldn't meet in person, so there was only FaceTime sex. Nicholas was late so the two of them couldn't even meet before trying on the new team clothes. "Nicky, nice that you could finally come.", John looked at him with a grin. Nicky scratched his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I was stuck in a traffic jam." "No problem, George is already here. We'll film a bit when you unpack the things and put them on."

Nicholas nodded and followed him. Nicholas saw George talking to two others and grinned. "George." He called to him and George turned around. George looked a lot better than on their shaky FaceTime calls, and Nicholas had missed him. And finally, to see him again and not be able to touch him was difficult and on top of that, the two of them will change. He would see George half-naked and it would be difficult not to jump on him in front of everyone else and be able to touch him.

George walked up to him, but was then stopped by Jim. "Now that we're finally complete." He looked closely at Nicholas. "We can start. A couple of mechanics have already been filmed. George starts and then you come Nicky. You open the box and look at the clothes. Later we will take photos of you wearing your clothes. Okay?” Both nodded. "George, will you take your position, please?" George nodded and walked past Nicholas, her hands brushing briefly and a shudder went through Nicholas.

It took them a little while to finish filming, but it was fun, even if Nicholas would have preferred to do something else at the time. He had hoped they would get a little break, but John stopped him. "You two get changed and then we'll take a few photos." Nicholas picked up his things and was about to change in an adjoining room when he saw George pull his t-shirt over his head and swallow. George saw his gaze and grinned, and when no one looked at him, he winked at Nicholas.

Nicholas knew that George wanted to tease him, but what he can do has been something he could do for a long time. So, he slowly took off his t-shirt. George stopped and looked closely at Nicholas. Now Nicholas grinned when he saw George look at him with hungry eyes. George turned and bent down as if trying to pick something up, but Nicholas knew exactly why he was doing it. Nicky could see George's tight ass in his pants and he loved George's ass.

George turned back to him and grinned. Nicholas looked around, but neither paid any attention to them. He let his hand slide carefully over his torso and looked deep into George's eyes. George swallowed and Nicholas' grin grew. Before George could take revenge on him, John looked at them. “Aren't you finished yet? Why is it taking so long? We want to take a few photos and then you can take a short break.” He looked at the two of them annoyed and they both changed quickly.

"Stand side by side." George walked closer to Nicholas until the two of them touched lightly on the arms. "Please tell me we'll use the break we are going to have." George spoke so softly that only Nicky could hear him. "You don't think I'll wait any longer before I can fuck your little, tight ass again." George escaped a small moan. "George, are you okay?" John looked at him a bit worried, so George just nodded briefly. “Please don't say something like that again.” “Why does it make you horny? Don't you imagine what it would be like if I could fuck you now?"

Nicholas whispered in his ear, making sure they still take decent photos. George said nothing more, but Nicholas felt him get more jittery, which was a sign that he was trying to hide his hard-on. "George, stand still." George tried to stand still, but he didn't succeed. "It will not work like that. You can take a 20-minute break, but after that you focus. Okay?” Both nodded hastily. "20 minutes and no longer and if you don't come, we'll look for you." Both said okay in sync and then left the room.

George was already walking towards the toilet when Nicky pulled him into a corner. "We don't have enough time and I don't want to spend that time going to the toilets with you." Nicholas pressed George against the wall and kissed him wildly, at the same time undoing George's pants. "I missed you," George managed out of breath between kisses. "Me too." Nicholas pulled down George's pants and reached into his underpants and around his penis. "Don't, I want you to fuck me." "Do you have any lube?" George shook his head. “But I don't care, I want it to hurt. I haven't felt you for so long, then I would be able to feel it for a long time."

Nicholas looked at him with dark eyes and took some precum from George's penis and spread it over his hole. "Please Nicky, we don't have much time." Nicky pushed his finger carefully into him and George heaved aloud. To stop his noises, he kissed him. He felt George tense up a little when he added a second finger. "Should I stop." George shook his head wildly. "Faster and more, Nicky." Nicky took his fingers out of George and made him whimper. "Nicky, that's fine. I’m okay." Nicky didn't say anything and put his fingers in front of his mouth.

George immediately opened his mouth willingly and spread a lot of spit on them. Nicky took it out of his mouth and then thrust into him with all three of them. To distract George from the pain, he put his other hand around his penis. "I'm ready." "Really?" George just nodded and looking at him wrecked. He took his fingers out of George and turned him around. George leaned his arms against the wall while Nicholas pulled down his pants. George hears Nicky pulling down his own pants and then spitting into his hand.

Nicky put a hand on George's mouth to keep him from screaming out loud and then slowly pushed himself into him. Nicholas felt tears on his hand and saw George begin to cry. "Should I stop?" George couldn't speak through the hand so he shook his head slightly. "If it gets too much, let me know." Nicholas slipped almost completely out of him and then thrust back into him with a quick push. George screamed, and despite Nicky's hand, he could be heard loudly.

But Nicholas didn't stop, on the contrary, he got faster. George's screams quickly turned into moans and all too quickly Nicholas felt George tense up his penis and cum. “Did you come without touching? You must miss me very much.” Nicholas grinned and pushed on into George. He put a hand on George's now soft penis and heard George hiss with sensitivity. It was getting harder and harder for George to hold himself upright as Nicholas thrusted into him fast and hard.

With one last hard push, Nicky came deep inside him. He put his head on George's shoulder as he pumped his cum deep into George. "That was awesome.", Nicky took his hand from George's mouth and turned his head to kiss him better. The other hand, which was still on George's penis, rubbed it faster and faster. George groaned slightly in pain when Nicholas slipped out of him and immediately thrust three fingers into him, pressing over and over on his prostate. George's legs were trembling violently and he tried to support himself on the wall as best he could.

His penis began to pulse when he came a second time. Nicky took his fingers out of his hole and his hand from his penis. "Are you okay?" George nodded and then looked at Nicky's cum-smeared hands. He took it in his hands and licked the it off. Nicholas growled at the sight. When George finished, Nicholas dressed again. George did this too. "We should hurry, otherwise they'll be looking for us." George grimaced in pain as he started to leave.

"Are you okay?" "Apart from the fact that you fucked me so hard and now I have pain from it and that your cum is running down my legs, everything is perfect." "Very good, after all, it's Valentine's Day and your birthday soon and I've already planned a lot.” The two entered the room and saw how John looked at them intently. "Do I want to know where you've been hanging around, the way you look?" The two looked at each other with red cheeks and lips and disheveled hair and then grinned innocently at John. He just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other books, where you can send me requests.


End file.
